Somebody To Lean On
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Santana finds out some life-changing news and seeks out the only person she feels she can lean on. Rated T for swearing. It's Santana, what else would you expect? CHANGED RATING TO M FOR CHAPTER 4 WHICH CONTAINS SOME SLASH! AND FUTURE CHAPTERS!
1. News

Somebody To Lean On

* * *

**Santana finds out some life-changing news and seeks out the only person she feels she can lean on. Rated T for swearing. It's Santana, what else would you expect?**

* * *

_**Chapter One **_

**Santana POV **

Shock overwhelms me as I realise what the hell I just found out.

I'm pregnant.

* * *

My whole world falls apart in three seconds. How could I be pregnant? How the fuck? Yeah sure, I fuck a lot of guys, but I had calmed down since last year. First, I decide to rehash the names of the guys that I have slept with in the past month.

Well there's Puck. Oh shit. If Puck's the father, he would surely die from humiliation. Knocking up Fabray and then me. I do reckon that Puck will be a good father. Whether it's with my child or not, at this moment I have no idea, but he will definitely make a good dad.

I stop dead in my tracks. I cannot recall sleeping with anybody else in the recent times. So that means…

Puck's the father.

* * *

Tears spill down my face, wetting my soft cheeks and drop onto my jacket. I need somebody. I can't go to Brittany. She'd be upset that I slept with somebody other than her. Even though we're not together, it would still hurt her. I definitely cannot go to Fabray in my time of need. No, event though she would understand, I can't deal with her right now.

That's it. I know who I can turn to. The most understanding, honest person that I've ever met.

Lady Hummel.

Sure, he's the gayest person since well…ever, but he's a great guy. He's smart, very sophisticated, gorgeous and talented. It almost makes me wish that he was my baby's father. But that will never be. Hummel is still proudly waving the flamboyant rainbow flag in the Gay Pride Parade. A girl can dream, though right?

* * *

After forty minutes, I find myself round the corner from Princess Hummel's castle. Well if he's expecting a knight in shining armour he's got another thing coming.

The garden path to the Hummel's looks long and winding, even though it's like ten yards. I feel myself tremble…wait, what? Hold it!

Santana Lopez does not fucking tremble. Santana is a raging, mighty wall of extreme veneer. She does not tremble. Not even around Coach Sylvester.

So why am I trembling now. What the fucking hell am I so scared of?

I don't know the answer to that now, but now I have to concentrate on moving my legs enough to knock on the door. Left foot, Santana. Right foot, Santana. Left foot…

* * *

After five minutes, I managed to arrive at the door. My legs felt like tree trunks on the walk over here. I make I seem like I've just walked to Mexico!

Three sharp raps on the door later and I'm scared shitless. Of what, I still don't know, but I am terrified.

The door opens.

"Hey…Santana?" Kurt answers the door cheerily.

"Hey Hummel…Kurt." I reply, hands quivering now.

"You look cold. You're shaking. Come inside." She…sorry, _he_ welcomes me inside and directs me to the living room. I'm not cold. That's not why I'm shaking.

"Kurt, I'm not entirely sure why I came to you now, but I need to tell you something." I stammer. What the actual fuck?! I'm stammering now? Okay, I have to go and see a fucking doctor!

The truth is, I'm not actually sure why I'm at Hummel's. I need to tell somebody and I suppose that Kurt is the right person to offload my worries onto.

"Sure, Santana. I'm here to listen for as long as you want to talk." He replies. Did I mention unfailingly caring on my list of Kurt's amazingly great qualities? No? Then add it.

"Thank you. Well I was just at my house in the bathroom…" I start.

"I don't think I really need to know what you were doing in the bathroom, Santana. Sorry, resume." He interjects and laughs. Witty, too. God, this boy keeps getting better.

"Well, anyway I was in the bathroom and I…I took a pregnancy test. My period was late. And Kurt…I. I'm pregnant." I unleash a deep breath and that takes a load off. Finally, somebody else knows. Kurt just nods as if I've just told him that he's gay. Like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Well…okay. Erm, do you know who the father is?" He asks. I nod.

"It's Puck." I blurt.

"Well, I do think Noah would look forward to having the opportunity to start over. Have another child. Do you want to keep it?"

There he is again. Baffling me. I haven't even brushed that though. Even briefly. That shows how much of a fucking mess I am at the moment.  
"I don't know. Possibly, yeah. I wouldn't want to give it up. I definitely don't want to abort, so yeah. Yeah, I want to keep it." I thought out loud.

"Well then, you've just taken you first step into pregnancy. How do you feel?"

"I don't know."

"Doesn't matter. That's normal."  
"How do you know so much about this?"

"I am well versed in the art of watching _ER _and shows like that. If you want we can wait nine months and I will personally and individually deliver you baby what do you say?" He rambles.

"Erm…Kurt…"

"I'm totally kidding, Santana."  
"Good. Cause I've seen birth. It aint pretty."

"God, I know! If I wasn't repulsed by vaginas before I definitely am now after seeing birth."

"Yeah, vaginas are quite strange things."

"That they are." We walked into Kurt's basement bedroom, which was unsurprisingly the most fashionable and well designed room I've ever walked into. Picture this: walking into a room shared by Lady Gaga, Heidi Klum and Marilyn Monroe. Then you have Kurt Hummel's bedroom.

"This room is great!" I commented, looking at the walls.

"Thank you. I made it myself."

"Clearly. It's the gayest thing since Scandals. But I love it anyway!" I returned.

"That's funny, Preggers."

"You can't use that against me!"

"Sure I can. Your oven is occupied with a bun is it not?"  
"It is…"

"Well then. You're Preggers. Simple. You've replaced Quinn. Congratulations."  
"It won't be so simple when you're trying to find a solution to your broken nose."

"You wouldn't break my nose. I'm trained in the art of 'not letting pregnant girls hit you'."

"That's so?"  
"Yep." I lightly punched him on the arm. "I win."

"For now. I shall have my almighty revenge…" He trails off, thinking about something.

"Sup, Hummel?"

"Oh it's nothing. It's just…love."

"You're not still crushing on Grawp are you?" I ask.

"Ha, Harry Potter reference, I knew you were a nerd at heart! Alas no. I have found someone better to place my interest in."

"Shush, and WHO?" I bellow.

"Oh, you don't know him." He says, smiling.

"Sure I do. I know everybody in Ohio. I can give you a alphabetised list by tomorrow morning if you'd like."

"Ha, no thanks. And trust me, you don't know him!"

"Of course I do. Tell me."

"No can do."

"Okay, but I will find out. You mark my words." I finish.

* * *

**A/N: Done. What do you think? I'm taking reviews for who Kurt's boyfriend will be. I'm not giving anything away, but I will give you one hint. Kurt lied. You do know him. I will organise a poll for it soon and get voting. **


	2. Operation: Potential Boyfriend

**Chapter 2**

**It's now night and I'm still at Kurt's house. The sun set about two hours ago, and we've been talking since then. It's nice to properly get to know Kurt, since I've not really been his friend since joining Glee Club. I know he's the most mentally strong person in the world. He's put up with so much shit through his life just because he loves boys instead of girls. Just because some stupid dickheads can't accept a life outside their own. Kurt's been through so much, even before high school. I was there. He reminded me of a particular incident that occurred when we were seven. I had completely forgotten about it until he rehashed it earlier. **

***FLASHBACK***

"**Noah! Please let go of me!" Kurt squealed, his voice still clear and high as a bell chiming. **

"**Not until you swear you will come and play football with us!" A seven year old Noah Puckerman argued fiercely. Even in his youth, he was a force to be reckoned with.  
"But I don't like football, Noah!" Kurt replied desperately, searching the playground for his saviour. Somebody to rescue him from the clutches of Noah Puckerman and his antics. He looked to Quinn, who stood idly, laughing. He looked to Finn who was holding a football above his head so Artie Abrams couldn't get it. **

**He looked to Tina Cohen-Chang, who cowered in a corner, scared of any type of confrontation. **

**Then, finally, he looked to me. His eyes burned with desperation keeping them alight. His whole demeanour screamed helpless. He didn't want to play football, and he didn't want to have to struggle to make basic decisions. But I just stood there, not unlike Quinn. Though I didn't laugh. Not once. It wasn't funny. But I never once attempted to assist Kurt. Never. That sickened me. I was a horrible person. I swore to always forget that day. **

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**I sat there, my head buried into Kurt's strong yet tender chest. Kurt shushed me gently, though the tears did not cease. **

"**I'm so sorry Kurt! I really am. I promise to never let anybody hurt you ever again. I will stick up for you whenever you need me around. Even when you don't, I will be there. That day haunts me, Kurt. It's the lowest I've ever felt. I could literally see the fear and helplessness in your eyes, but yet I still did absolutely nothing to fucking help you! I'm such a shit person, aren't I? I'm going to be a shit mother!" I ranted, with Kurt patiently listening to me degrading myself. **

"**Santana. You were seven. A foolish child. We all were. Don't you dare say anything like that ever again, you hear me? You're an amazing person for even feeling a hint of remorse for something that wasn't even your fault! It was…Puck's fault; if there was even anything to fault him about. I just didn't want to participate in their football game, and Puck didn't like that. We've all made mistakes, and I have relinquished Puck of all of his regret and remorse, and we've been able to establish a steady…friendship." Kurt whispers the last word and that's what gave it away to me. **

"**You like Puck, don't you?" I ask a devilish smile on my face. **

"**Please. I have standards." Kurt countered wittily. **

"**Kurt. I'm not stupid. I've been in more relationships than all of France put together. I know stuff about people that others fail to notice. Like how you were so hesitant and filled with pain to say the word friendship regarding Puck." **

"**Fine. Since your impressive skills of deduction have conquered my poker face, I shall concede to defeat. Just this once. Don't think you will triumph again, Lopez. Ultimate victory is mine. All the time. Why do you think that Hide and Seek is my favourite game with others? Because I always win." Kurt laughs**

"**I knew it. I'm not surprised. Frankly, he's hotter than the Sun, and his cock is nothing short of 11 inches." Kurt choked. **

"**You're joking!" **

"**Nope. 11 inches. Probably closer to 12, actually." **

"**Holy shit, Santana. How the fuck did you endure that?" **

"**He knows what he's doing. He took care of me. Clearly not enough, considering where I am now, but he took it slow. Don't get me wrong, once you get started, its 0-100 in 1 second, but he makes sure that you're okay before going." **

"**Good to know. Why are you even telling me this?" **

"**Because you'll be with him sooner than you think." **

"**What? That's bull! He's as straight as…" Kurt trails off, unable to find a proper end to that sentence. **

"**Exactly, Kurt. He's as straight as a rock."  
"No! Surely not. He's the town gigolo."**

"**With a big fat secret." I finish. **

**Kurt shakes his head, not believing my words. **

"**You shake your head all you want. He's gay, trust me. We were best friends. He told me everything." **

"**What happened? Are you two not like that anymore?"**

"**Not exactly. I mean we're still close, but after Lauren, we grew apart. I miss him, Kurt." **

"**I wish I could say that I would help you two be friends again, but he won't listen to me will he?" Kurt offers. **

"**Maybe. Well he is gay, and you're the hottest piece of ass a gay could ask for. He'd fucking cum in his boxers if you seduced him. I have an idea. You take him somewhere. Cut Math, seeing as you've got the credits. You'll find him in the Nurse's office lying down, feigning sleep. You take him away to a janitor's closet and flirt. Maybe take off his shirt. I don't know, but then we'll see if he likes you. Then you talk to him about me." I finish my genius plan with a smirk. **

"**You may just be the most amazingly evil person I've ever met."  
"But that's why you love me!" I say cutely. Kurt laughs. **

"**Yes, that's why." **

"**Kurt. I want to ask you something. Something I should've asked you before now. **

**I take a deep breath and blurt out what I'd been wanting to tell him for a while now. **

"**I want you to father my child."**

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duh...! Who saw that coming? Honestly, now. I don't think anybody will have. So, yes, even though the poll is up I decided to introduce Noah as Kurt's crush. Whether they get together or, if they do, stay together will be discovered in future chapters which is why you need to continue reviewing so I will find the motivation to create another chapter. Honestly, you readers are quite lucky to be getting another chapter today, but I felt attached to this story unlike others for a reason I have no idea about. But something is keeping me updating, so don't look a gift horse in the mouth. So, Santana wants Kurt to father her baby and I've left it on a cliffhanger. I feel like Santana I'm that evil. I'll tell you what, for being so evil, I shall give you a sneak peek into the next chapter.** **Here goes...: **

**_"Kurt, what happened?" I rock him slowly as tears stain my shirt. _**

**_"I'd rather not talk about it." He responds through tears. _**

**_"Is it Puck?" I enquire. He nods. _**

**_"Oh, God. Kurt, did he hurt you?" _**

**_No response. _**


	3. The Love, The The Friend and The Bitch

**Chapter 3**

**This one will be Kurt's POV. Santana will be staying home from school and Kurt will be going.**

* * *

**Walking through the double doors of the McKinley High entrance feels different than it usually does. I usually arrive to the cold, harsh feel of ice dripping down my back and staining my clothes. Not today. What the fuck's going on? Not that I'm complaining, just my inner muse poking its head out and hitting me with reality. That's all. **

**The more I think about Santana's dastardly plan, the more I hate it. It is a good one though, and she'd castrate me if I didn't follow through with it. I do rather quite relish the idea of being alone with Noah Puckerman in a room the size of a box. But come on, what girl/gay man wouldn't? **

**Instead of slushies, I'm welcomed with a firm but gentle hand resting on my shoulder, the arm weaving its way across my back and reaching my other shoulder. I glance up to find the gorgeous face of Sam Evans staring down at me. **

"**Hey, Sam. You startled me." I say. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say hello. How was your weekend?" Oh, if only I could tell him about my weekend. Santana's wicked proposition and the whole baby drama kind of put an interesting spin of my life, never mind my weekend. **

"**It was fine, I guess." **

"**I was wondering maybe you might want to hang out sometime? Say, tomorrow?" Sam suggested. Oh no. It was happening again. The jock infatuation that seemed to function without my say-so. Finn, then Puck, now Sam. But he's just so utterly gorgeous. And nice. And funny. But I can't think about him like that. He's straight. He dated Quinn. He'd be a great friend. I know it. **

"**Yeah, definitely. We could watch _Avatar _at my house? I know you love it and I have never watched it, so I was thinking you'd watch it with me." **

"**You haven't seen it? Oh, Kurt you're missing out. I tell you. Of course I'll watch it with you. My favourite movie and my favourite guy. Of course. I'll be there around 6:30, if that's alright?"**

"**That's great." **

"**Cool. Listen, I have to go to class. I'll see you in Glee later?"  
"Yeah. Bye, Sam." I finish. **

* * *

**I jogged towards Math. I needed to at least make an appearance, then use my superior 'Patti LuPone eat your heart out' acting skills to go to the Nurse, who wouldn't be in there (I plan to send a message to her saying that somebody has fallen outside and that'll be enough time to drag Noah out) and then get to work. Easy.**

* * *

**By the time I begin the long walk to the Nurse's office, I feel oddly confident about this whole seduction thing.  
"Erm, Nurse Black, there's been an accident outside by the gates. I think the student really needs your help. I'd hurry if I were you. There's blood everywhere." **

"**Oh no. Thank you, dear." She hobbles off, and I start to feel bad for making her go under false pretences. Oh well. **

"**What was that about?" Noah's voice uttered from the bed. **

"**Nothing. Follow me, Noah."**

"**Why would I do that?" Noah returns.  
"Because I'm awful horny." I purr and sway my hips and leave the room. Three seconds later, I hear a scramble and smile. Noah has left the bed and is following me. I shouldn't look back, but carry on. Next, find the closet. No pun intended.**

* * *

**After five minutes, the closet is in sight. I glance behind me and wiggle my fingers at Noah invitingly. I slam the door shut and it opens again and the muscular teen shuts it again. **

"**So, Hummel."  
"Noah." **

"**Why'd you bring me here?" **

"**Why you follow?" He gulps. He clearly didn't expect to be questioned as such. **

"**Well, you said you were horny. I can fulfil your needs." **

"**Can you?" I run a finger down his buff chest and wink. **

"**Of course. Ask Santana." **

"**I already have. 12 inches, Noah?"**

"**Nothing less." He confirms. **

"**Well, I definitely made the right choice, didn't I?" I whisper and smash my lips against his. He doesn't retreat, but that could be because he's pressed up against the door. **

**I fumble with his shirt, but he shoves me away. Well, I guess that's that. **

"**What's wrong, Noah? Don't you like me?" **

"**Yes. I do. I do. But not here. Come to my house tonight. After school. I'll drive you."**

"**Okay. But I'll follow. I don't want my baby here any longer than she has to be." **

"**Deal." **

"**Bye, Noah." **

**We leave the closet and return to our normal routine. I avoid the Nurse's office, guilt eating away at me. I return to Math claiming that my headache has ceased thanks to Nurse Black's great work. I need to give her some good remarks.**

* * *

**After school couldn't come quickly enough. I meet Noah outside the locker room. Everyone has rushed out early, so we're some of the only people left. Glee Club was boring enough. Rachel sung a song about Finn and Mercedes complained about Rachel. Usual day in Glee. **

**I interlock my slender fingers with Noah's manly ones and a sudden spark shoots through my arm. I instantly know what it is even though I've had no previous knowledge. **

**Love. **

**I hadn't realised that I loved Noah, but there's no other explanation. **

**We reach his car and he opens the passenger door and allows me to enter. What a gentleman, Noah! He clambers in and takes control of the wheel. **

**The drive is pretty much uninteresting apart from feeling uncontrollable feelings for Noah. But that's the norm for me lately.**

* * *

**We reach _Chez Puckerman_ fairly quickly, due to Noah knowing almost every shortcut possible. He unlocks the door quickly, eager to get inside. **

"**Mom?" He calls into the house. **

**No response. **

"**That's good. Come on, Kurt. Do you wish for a drink?" He asks uncharacteristically. **

"**No, I'm satisfied thank you." I answer.**

"**Well then. Upstairs?" **

"**As you wish." I reply. **

**We stomp up the stairs and reach Noah's room. Surprisingly, it's spotless. My eyes widen at the state of his room. A gleaming full length mirror stands on the east wall. Opposite it is his bed. **

"**I always knew you were vain, Noah, but that's ridiculous."**

"**What can I say? I love what I see?" He smirks. **

"**I know people love themselves, but you would pull a Coach Sylvester if you wanted to, wouldn't you?"  
"A what?" He asks, vexed. **

"**Coach married herself." I blurt. **

"**Really? That's fucking hilarious. They deserve each other." **

"**I know right." I slither towards him, smiling. I melt into his body and nibble on his neck, eliciting a moan from Noah. **

"**Like that?" **

"**More than you'd believe." **

**I reprise my earlier actions and fumble with his shirt, hoping for an opposite reaction than the one in a closet. I get one, because his shirt is lifted over his head. I gaze hungrily at his abs and nipple ring. I take his other nipple in my mouth and begin to nibble like I did on his neck. He likes this to, evidently, because he makes the same noise as before with his neck. Before I know it, we are lying on the bed, and I am straddling him. **

"**Noah…" I breathe. **

"**Yes, babe?" He answers. **

"**Do you like me?" **

"**Yes, oh sweet Jesus yes!" **

"**Do you love me?" **

"**Yes. I do, Kurt." **

"**Good. I love you too." I answer him and kiss him once more. **

"**Oh shit!" I curse. **

"**What's wrong?" Noah asks, concerned. **

"**I need to get home. Santana's waiting." **

"**Santana?" **

"**Yeah. Do you still like her?" **

"**Yeah, she's awesome. Why?" **

"**She seems to think you've drifted apart." I hurry the topic along.  
"We did. I would love to reconnect with her again. Can you make it happen?" **

"**Definitely. She'll want to too, I know it." I murmur. **

"**Thank you so much. I really love you." **

"**I love you too."**

* * *

"**So? How was it?" Santana questions when I first set foot in my basement.**

"**It was..." I frown and begin to run a new plan through my mind. **

**I begin to cry and cuddle into her. **

**"Kurt, what happened?" She rocks me slowly as tears stain her shirt.**

**"I'd rather not talk about it." I respond through tears. **

"**Is it Puck?" She enquires. I nod. **

**"Oh, God. Kurt, did he hurt you?"**

**No response.**

"**That bastard. What the fuck did he do, Kurt? I'll kill him!"**

**I look up at Santana and she looks aghast and fuming at the same time. Then, I smile. **

"**It was lovely, Santana. We made out, I found his weakness and I found out that he wishes to reconnect with you." **

"**You…You little shit! You had me honestly worrying about you. I hate you, Kurt Hummel. With everything I have." **

"**I know you love me, Santana. Admit that it was funny. I am a phenomenal actor." **

"**Yeah, okay. It was quite funny. Your skills are okay. Rachel's are better." **

**That wipes the smile clean off my face. **

"**I'm kidding. Anyway, Puck said what?"  
"_Noah_ says that he wants to be as close as he was before to you. He wants to reconnect. You should do it tomorrow. Get you out of here. I have company tomorrow anyway." **

"**Are you cheating on Puck already? Nice…" **

"**No Santana! That wouldn't be good and that's not how I roll. Unlike some I may mention." **

"**Funny guy." She remarks. **

"**I know. Anyway, no. Sam is coming over and we're watching movies." **

"**Sam Evans?" **

"**Yeah, why?"  
"Great. You've done it now." **

"**What have I done?"**

"**Sam holds like the biggest torch for you like ever. He likes you, too." **

"**Sam? Sam doesn't like me."  
"Hang on. Did he put his arm around your shoulders?"  
"How the fuck did you know that?" I laugh. **

"**He told me that that was his way of subtly telling the person he likes that he likes them." **

"**Get the fuck out?" **

"**Not kidding. You're screwed. Sam's hot stuff, Kurt. And his dick comes close to Puck." **

"**Why does it always come down to dicks with you?"  
"You can't have someone like 5-inch Finn around you. Sam and Puck are the bigger ones."  
"5? Really?"**

"**Yep. I was meaning to ask you. How big is yours?"  
"Santana. I make Noah look like Finn." **

"**What?! How long?" **

"**14." **

"**F-Fourteen?" She chokes. **

"**No word of a lie."**

* * *

**Santana remains speechless throughout the night before she returns home, her pregnancy pushed to the back of her mind for a while. That's what she needs, I think. **

**Yeah, Santana will be fine. **

**Just fine. **

**Me however, I'm in trouble. I have Noah and Sam both after me. I love Noah, but Sam could cause some unwanted feelings to ignite inside me. They both get my pulse racing and I'm not entirely opposed to a threesome. **

**Well, a guy can dream.**

* * *

**A/N: That was...a strange chapter. And the third I've posted today. Proud? You should be. Haha. I needed to include the drama with Sam to satiate my Hevans thirst. So Noah or Sam? or both ;) I am quite capable of switching this to an M and have a hot, steamy threesome which will see the penises of Noah, Sam and Kurt match up to each other? Sound good? Sound awful? It's a serious thought. Having just listened to 'LoveGame' by Lady Gaga for a while really gets my slash thoughts going. Next chapter involves more pregnancy stuff and Santana's return to school. Plus, a twist. I'll give you a clue. It involves Santana. That's it. Rachel's cookies to the reviewer who guesses the twist. Okay, I'm officially not writing any more chapters tonight. I'm too tired. Sorry, but I think three is plenty. So, have fun, and I'll be uploading more soon. I'm at a sleepover with Weasley-Lover97 tomorrow, so I won't be writing until Tuesday/Wednesday. But Wednesday is Pretty Little Liars Day in my house so maybe Thursday? It won't be long, I know that. My fingers ache if I don't write. This was quite a long chapter and I think if I continue like I am that this author's note will be even longer than the actual story content. Bye xxx **


	4. A Night To Remember

Chapter 4

_Kurt POV_

* * *

Its five forty five, and I am completely ready. Sam is due in forty five minutes, so I have some time to spare. Santana's father proposition hasn't left my mind since she asked me.

I would absolutely love to be a father to a child. But right now? I'm not so sure that my age is the correct age to be playing father to a child. Santana also told me that she didn't want to Noah to father the baby.

Noah.

Every since my slowly kindling feelings for Sam had been realised, I have been craftily dodging Noah. It's not because I don't wish to see him, of course not. I think I love him. But I just can't look at him without being reminded of Sam.

Sam.

Sam is so beautiful and caring and flawless, it actually pains me to think about me. He's never once been unkind to me, or anybody else for that matter. He's a football player, but he is not mean. Like Mike, but Sam makes more of an effort to talk to me. Mike and I have had some short conversations whilst waiting for Tina in a clothing store, but nothing much more than that. But Sam is just so friendly and cannot possibly do wrong. Well, maybe he's too nice. He tries too hard, but nothing's wrong with that at all.

I just can't seem to let thoughts of Sam leave my mind.

No. I have to. For Santana. Her whole situation makes me upset. She clearly doesn't want to mother this baby, but feels she has to because she doesn't want to abort it. Maybe in time she'll grow attached to it and form some sort of strong connection with her unborn child enough to want it with all of her heart. I, on the other hand, would love it unconditionally. If it was or wasn't mine. After speaking to Puck, I'm not to sure that he is the father after all. Santana is dead set on it being him. He told me they hadn't spoken in a while properly. A while being a large enough time for him to not impregnate Santana. She must be lying to me. Or she just doesn't want to reveal the real father. Or maybe she doesn't appreciate the identity of the biological father, so she just doesn't acknowledge that it's his.

I think that I'd like to be the acting father for Santana's child. It'd be an experience, and Santana is a great person. Sure, she has her flaws, but who doesn't?

Sam. That's who.

I force myself not to think about him, but it's inevitable. One way or another, my thoughts of Sam come to the forefront of my mind. That's both good and bad. I love thinking about Sam, but I also really don't like it. But if I think about Noah tonight, I won't be able to enjoy myself with Sam tonight.

I glance at the clock. It reads six twenty. Ten minutes left. Wow, I can think for a while. The whole dilemma is so intricate that all the layers have to be pondered for a while before I can advance to the next string of thoughts associated with Santana, Noah or Sam.

Noah somehow likes me. Sam somehow likes me. Santana wants me to father her baby. So, I'm caught in a love triangle with a pregnant teenager asking me to do the parenting job with her. I feel like Bella Swan: The Male Version.

The doorbell rings suddenly, snapping me out of my insane thoughts about Twilight. I really hate Kristen Stewart. I ascend from my basement bedroom and try not to trip over the floor in my haste to answer the door. I reach the door and pull it open. I nearly faint at the beautiful sight in front of me.

Sam is standing there, a beautiful Ralph Lauren polo on his gorgeously defined chest and casual jeans for going out in. He looks breathtakingly magnificent. Wow, I'm going to have a hard time not jumping him tonight. You think that's a joke…

"Hey, Kurt!" Sam greets warmly and pulls me into a deep hug. It feels so good to be pressed up against Sam's warm, hard body that I almost don't want to let go. I do, eventually, and take him into the living room which I have already prepared snacks for the evening.

"So, did you bring it?" I ask. He nods enthusiastically back. He's so passionate about the things that he loves and is not afraid to show it, unlike the others goons at McKinley that only care about the world's perception of them.

"The two disc edition with the special features!" He gushes, like the comic book loving nerd that he is.

"Are you hungry? If not, we can eat during the film." I enquire like the good host that I am.

"Uh, that depends on what you want to do." Sam replies.

"I'm not too fussed. I'm more concerned about your needs rather than mine." I say in a way that makes me sound like a nursemaid.

"Well, we can eat now. We have the whole night, don't we?"

"Yes, that's fine. Yeah, we do. Finn's gone…somewhere. I forget where he went and Dad and Carole are visiting relatives." Not the whole truth. I kind of asked to be out tonight. Thankfully, they didn't question as to why and just acquiesced.

We sit at the table and Sam stares hungrily at the Roast Chicken I made.

"This looks delicious! I didn't know you could cook." He remarks as he drinks in the sight of my amazing creation.

"I have many hidden talents." I say, laughing.

We eat relatively quickly. Sam must be hungry. I know I am, because I haven't eaten since one o'clock this afternoon. I stand and attempt to collect Sam's plate, but he's having none of it.

"No way. You cooked; I'll wash, dry and put away the dishes. It's only fair." He counters. I try to respond, but his beautiful emerald eyes lock onto mine and I'm rendered speechless.

"O-Okay. But you don't have to." I stammer.

"Aw, no. I want to." He chirps happily.

"Ok. I shall go and set the movie up. Just come in when you're done." I leave the room and put the DVD in the DVD player. I skip the adverts and arrive at the menu screen. Sam enters at just the right time when the menu first comes up.

"Ready for the best three hours of your life?" He asks.

"You bet." I say weakly. I am ready for the best three hours of my life, but not for the reasons he thinks.

We sit adjacent to each other, elbows brushing together slightly. I am going to try to avoid the cringe-inducing phrases, but it'll be hard. The metaphorical electricity crackled at the contact. Okay, I failed. Sue me.

The plot advanced and Sam had somehow reduces the space between us. Knowing I am this close to one of the most breathtaking people I've ever met makes my insides squirm happily. I feel Sam's warm breath on my face as he whispers:  
"How are you enjoying it so far?"

"It's great so far. I'm really enjoying it. The detail is fabulous." I remark, turning to face him.

"I have literally seen this movie about 250 times. No word of a lie. I watch it at least five or six times a week." He giggled. Was it actually possible for other males to giggle? I thought that was just me.

"Don't you get bored of it?"

"Do you get bored of Evita or RENT?" He counters.

"I suppose not. That's a valid argument. It's just that I notice something knew everytime I watch them again."

"That's exactly the point."

He reaches over to grab some Diet Coke from the tray in front of us and the can slips out of his grasp, the liquid staining his shirt. I deftly swipe the can before it can touch the couch and I pause the movie, running to get towels from the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt!" He clucks as I return with towels, wiping the mess from the floor and handing them to him to clean himself.

"Never mind that. It's fine. Oh great, you're shirt is stained. We're going to have to wash that before you wear it again." I say somewhat awkwardly. I know what's coming next, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to it. He catches on and pulls the shirt over his head, exposing the wonderful set of abs underneath. I lick my lips subtly to prevent the saliva from escaping in the form of drool. He sits there casually, as if he were still clothed. I guess his does this at home. He dabs his jeans at the crotch area with the towels, and I can't help but stare. It's literally impossible to tear my eyes away for even a moment. Thankfully I do before he catches on that I'm staring.

He places the towels on the table and looks up at me, for I'm still standing.

"Uh, you can borrow one of Finn's shirts if you'd like until yours is ready." I propose, hoping that he will refuse.

"No, that's okay. I'll be perfectly fine, thank you for offering though." He says smiling brightly.

"Well, if you're sure."

"Better be…Gryffindor!" He finishes in a gruff voice. I laugh, catching the reference. Everyone in the whole world knows that reference.

"You're such a geek." I say jokingly.

"As are you for getting the reference too quickly!"

"Touché." I retort. I'm actually having a really good time with Sam. He has brightened up my day considerably. From the Noah/Sam dilemma to Santana's request he has really taken my mind off things. I am concerned that a night with Noah would just be sex and sleeping. With Sam, I can have fun, and be myself. I feel that with Noah I would have to be a completely different person to satisfy him. I'm not ready to change for anyone. Not even myself.

"So, do you want to play the movie?" I ask foolishly.  
"Kurt? Did you really just ask whether I wanted to continue viewing my favourite film of all time?"

"I admit, it did sound rather foolish in my head. It just slipped out. Like word vomit." I nudge him.

"I imagine you more as Damien than Cady." He replies swiftly.

"I cannot believe you've seen that movie!"

"The whole English speaking world has seen that movie!" He says, attempting to sound like Janis Ian but failing miserably.

"So, Mean Girls to Avatar…you've got a good range."

"As have you."

I clicked play and the movie resumed.

Somewhere along the way, his hand had lightly moved onto my thigh, grazing it just lightly enough for me to not notice until he shifted to get more comfortable. I still can't believe I'm sitting directly next to a half naked Sam. My eyes flick down towards his pectorals and abs that just draw the attention. The movie can wait. This is much better viewing. Unfortunately, Sam catches me gawping as his body.

"Like what you see?" He winks playfully.

"That depends."

"On what?" He asks, smiling beautifully right in front on me. I could just kiss him right now.

"On this." I say, and plant my lips against his firmly, yet gently. He moves back slightly, but still keeps the connection of our lips. My hands find his abs and they trace the outline of them, tickling his pale skin. His hands weave through my hair pulling me closer. My tongue darts inside his mouth as the kiss is deepened and my hands abstractly move downwards, until they are grabbing at his jeans. I absent-mindedly unbutton and unzip his jeans and pull until they're around his ankles, showing the impressive bulge under his Calvin Klein boxers.

"I just want you so much." Sam breathes as I kiss his neck frantically, as if he's my lifeline. I push him onto the couch and he falls awkwardly.

"What do you say we take this to the basement?" I say, waggling my eyebrows.

"I say that's cliché and sounds like you're about to hang me, but sure. I'd love to." I drag him by his hand to my bedroom and push his only underwear clad hotness onto my bed. I approach, carefully removing my scarf and then shirt, revealing the milky white, toned body I possess. He moans slightly at my abrupt stripping, so then shrug out of my skinny jeans. Well, almost.

"Could you give me a hand?" I ask dramatically, like a damsel in distress.

"Sure. What do you need?" He says. His hands shimmy the jeans down my legs and he lifts me out of them.

"Why thank you…how about I repay the favour?" I purr seductively. I'm not entirely certain about where my sudden urge to be sexy derives from, but I'm not going to complain right now. Sam lies on the bed, his boner raising his boxers. He is very, very big.

My teeth grip onto the top of his boxers and drag them down until they're in a pile with my clothes. My head turns and I revel in the large, enticing cock in front on me. It's around 11 and a half inches, like Santana estimated. I may have lied to her about my size. It's not fourteen inches. It's nowhere close. Well, it's nine and a half. Still decent.

I can feel my own erection happening, so I remove my boxers and let my cock free. Sam stares at it almost hungrily as I take his member in my hand. I run my tongue down the long length, from base to tip. I feed it into my mouth and somehow manage to fit it all in. Sam bucks his hips and moans in pleasure. I lean back and deep throat him again. He thrusts wildly, fucking my face and I tightly grasp his cock in my hand again, pumping it a few times for good measure. I leap directly on top of him and our mouths mash together again in a wild, heated kiss. Not as romantic as I hope, but still I don't really care at this point. Our cocks grind together pleasingly.

Sam pounces onto me, straddling me. He climbs off and leans down onto my cock, his warm mouth pleasing it even more. He bobs up and down on it and I'm bucking my hips as he did. He easily takes in the whole nine and a half inches like it was four. His big lips and mouth do have a use. A very good one at that.

"Sam…" I moan.

"Yes, baby?" He replies. I smile at the term of endearment.

"Make love to me!" I whisper, more urgently.

"Your wish is my command."

"I just want your big, lovely cock inside of me. I want to ride you." I state my preferences and he jumps back onto the bed in waiting. I run awkwardly to my draw and pull out a condom from underneath it. Just in case. You never know when you'll need one.

I toss the packet to Sam and he opens it expertly and rolls it onto his fat cock.

"Lube?" He asks.

"Doesn't matter. It's not my first time at this."  
"Who?" He enquires.

"A dildo." I mutter, just loud enough for him to hear. He kisses me softly.  
"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. It doesn't hurt me, honestly." I say truthfully. I plant a trail of soft kisses down his chest before lowering myself onto his enormous manhood. I impale myself onto it, it being a miracle that I'm almost immune to the pain. He begins to move at a slow pace, so I mimic his rhythm, matching his pace. We soon get it down to a science and have a rhythm sorted out. I bounce up and down on his cock whilst he bucks his hips. It's so pleasurable for the both of us that within five minutes, we're both coming. He comes into the condom inside me and pulls out, putting the ruined rubber in the trash. I am still yet to explode so he returns, still hard which is an admirable and useful feat and takes me in his mouth. He hums around my cock and the vibration causes me to spill my seed down his throat. He swallows it all up proficiently. We fall back onto the bed, panting from our orgasms.

"That. Was. Amazing. You're much better than that dildo of mine, Sammy." I remark, making him grin.

"Why thank you! I hoped as much. I love you, Kurt Hummel. More than my own life. I've watched you every day growing and learning and I want to spend my life with you."

A random, traitorous tear makes its way down my face.

"What? What's wrong, Kurt?" He wipes the tear away.

"No-nothing. Nobody's ever said anything like that about me before. It's just nice to hear. I think I love you too, Sam." I stammer. I don't think I sounded unsure, but I was unsure (no pun intended).

We cuddle with each other for the rest of the night, only leaving to switch off the TV. Sam ends up staying the night, and we watch Avatar in the morning, my head resting on his bare chest. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N: So...I promise there'll be more Santana next chapter and not as much Kurt, but I couldn't resist. That threesome may be happening sooner than I think. So...Puck or Sam. That's the question right now. And expect a big twist coming later too. All I'm saying. **

**See, Puck and Sam would be great for this story as Kurt's love, but it's just so hard. I fell in love with Hevans a while ago but Puckurt is just so fresh. I'm not sure. I may even dabble in a little Chummel on the side. Kurt's a real whore isn't he? :) xx**


End file.
